


El Futuro

by ebyf13



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Bad Ending, Childhood Trauma, Corrupted Steven Universe, Corruption, Español | Spanish, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, One-Shot, Post-Steven Universe: The Movie, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sad Ending, Steven Becomes A Murderer, Steven Universe Future, Steven Universe Future Spoilers, Steven Universe Has PTSD - Post Traumatic Stress Disorder, Steven Universe Needs Therapy, Trauma
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:22:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23379808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ebyf13/pseuds/ebyf13
Summary: Caminó por el terreno árido tan inhóspito de lo que alguna oportunidad fue la pieza de una joya del universo, evidencia de grandeza y de poderío. La pasada a la historia base diamante de su madre. El único detalle era esa imagen, lo que terminó volviéndolo un letargo. Viviendo sin sueños ni ambiciones.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	El Futuro

**Author's Note:**

> [🥀] Tras el final de la Serie, algo ha surgido de mi creatividad posteriormente a un período de tres años en ausencia. Con el asunto de la Cuarentena, me ha proveído tiempo para pensar, retomar de nuevo aunque tenga las manos y la mente bastante oxidadas.

****Sab mar. 29, 2020.**  
 **01:46 P.M.** **

Era solo en cuestión de segundos crear una sonrisa tan convincente como para apaciguar a sus parientes más allegados, que ahora para su consciencia ya en decadencia, parecía ridículo que lo acudiesen a él desesperadamente cuando en realidad se estaban alejando de él poco a poco por falacias del futuro. Futuro donde los peores tiempos habían cesado. La paz añorada por fin había llegado. La época dorada para todas las gemas y seres humanos involucrados en la guerra para servir el trofeo de la independencia. Lo siguiente, era poder culminar los flamantes conflictos con humanidad, y disfrutar un nuevo chance entre sí mismos; encontrar nuevos paraderos, _¿Por qué Steven no lo comprendía?_

Evidentemente algo estaba mal con su mente.

Irónicamente, los productos de las masacres de las gemas milenarias era lo que lo había conducido a la gloria. Ya le resbalaba el hecho de lidiar diariamente con sus visiones espantosas basadas en las memorias en la cual apreciaba en carne propia la muerte de sus amigas. Ver como la cordura de su padre se iba en picado, exponer al peligro sin duda a la olvidada amada de su existencia, y la lista se agrandaba.

Actualmente, sus amigos andaban en esa onda de estar a cada rato compitiendo por establecer el mejor futuro.

Su alma, la esencia correlacionada a la inocencia de su infancia. Siempre Steven determinado a apoyar aquellos que tanto lo necesitaban. Eso que lo había definido por tantos años. Tantas aventuras, tantos lugares, tantas experiencias, tanto espacial como material, _¿Quién sería capaz de imaginar que eso en efecto era una calamidad?_ Razones para comenzar a odiar tu vida, de igual manera la de los demás. Steven Universe, hijo de la Diamante Rosa. Equinoccio tras solsticio, haciendo las mismas hazañas.

Estaba cansado...

Estaba harto...

Frustrado...

No sabía que le sucedía. Un brote en su interior le había estado resoplando a gritos que paralizase con tal negocio, dejar de curar a sus seres queridos, o todo ser que poseyese la bendición de estar vivo. Las voces no soñaban en irse, solo querían satisfacer la rabia padecida consigo dentro, por las descomunales cosas que él había visto. Su felicidad ya no existía, obcecada enfrente sus narices.

Demasiada palabrería para nada.

Sus enemigos, a los que él no pudo matar por escapársele de las manos. Como el párvulo incidente no tan _incidente_... En la gigantesca habitación de Diamante Blanco.

Revivió la turbulenta sensación de compartir con un ente el mismo habla, movimientos corporales y expresiones faciales. Con su mirada fija rotundamente en la diamante, solo le hizo darse cuenta de la cosa más horripilante de todas las anteriores dichas. No tenía sentido seguir escarbando para descubrir la raíz del problema. Al final, él estaría designado a cargar una energía imparable. Un arma perniciosa capacitada en lastimar a alguien por accidente... O a _propósito_.

Sintió como los pensamientos intrusivos despertaron para adueñarse de su racionabilidad. Cayó en cuenta que estaba a la merced de algo singular en la vida. El poder absoluto. Mientras Blanco hacía alusión a una marioneta, Steven arrugó su cara con hostilidad y vociferó con veneno hacia ella y sus hermanas que no se localizaban en el cuarto. Creó énfasis para esos que alguna vez lo humillaron hasta cierto grado.

_¿Cómo podían tener las espuelas tan grandes y decidir ser mejores, de paso afirmar que ahora todo era dependiente de él para ayudarse así mismo, cuando él fue quién los había ayudado?_

Al ser sus manos extendidas para complementar la conexión con el cuerpo de Diamante Blanco, su mente le trasmitía vívidamente el pavoroso presentimiento repetitivo de como fue la ocasión que la enorme autoridad gema lo había destrozado en dos, literalmente. Reavivar la desagradable punzada de dolor, hizo que su visión se tornara roja y todo lo que concluía era que una colosal injusticia como esa, merecía ser devuelta. Una tomada de su propia medicina.

Tomó la ventaja de la indefensa estatura de Blanco y la azotó con todas sus fuerzas en dirección a una columna próxima. Los gritos de agonía por parte de ella, presa en la personalidad de Steven se hicieron presentes. Estaba luchando para deshacerse del intercambio de cuerpos lo antes posible. Aparentemente, tirar de ella de aquí-allá no era suficiente. Steven, en contraste, era vasto el sufrimiento de su fresca víctima, y apretó los dientes. Steven no paraba de analizar en los plausibles métodos de venganza; su control se desvanecía. Desafortunadamente, el chico se estaba familiarizando con los roles de la víctima y del abusador.

Blanco agarrando reciamente el pilar con ambas manos, clamaba que su sobrino se detuviera. Alaridos de su boca, deseaban que él la redimiese. No podía con el miedo nauseabundo en su diamante. Suplicaba piedad, pero esto terminó de enfurecer al muchacho híbrido. Sus huesos se tensaron por muchos años de trauma. Todo lo que él había cohibido a lo largo de los meses imploraba ser liberado. Su equivalente al cortisol se hallaba en el nivel más alto. Steven soltó un gruñido que acabó con todas las paredes de la habitación. Si destrozar la piedra de Diamante Blanco calmaría su hambre de desquite, estaría dispuesto a hacerlo a cualquier costo. Después de todo, probablemente seguiría el consejo de Jasper de reemplazar las _palabras_ con _acciones_.

Steven nuevamente gritó al golpear su cabeza contra el mencionado pilar dos veces, esparciendo sangre por todos lados proveniente de su cráneo. Diamante Blanco al suelo se derrumbó, en lo que se quebraba el enlace que la conectaba con Steven. Inmediatamente al recuperarse, horrorizada se esforzaba en entender el enigma de la proyección a través de la voluntad de su sobrino.

[💎]

Las nubes se tele transportaban con mucha rapidez sobre la playa, indistintamente lo hizo Steven cuando salió del portal manifestando en su rostro desidia. Incidentalmente al percatarse, se topó con el trío de gemas, su padre y Connie. Difícilmente mostrando alegría de ver al joven que últimamente había estado actuando de una forma tan terca, que iba más allá de la normalidad. Steven alterado, maldigo internamente a todos esos testigos de continuar provocándolo, insistiendo que él pudiese charlar con ellos de las atrocidades. Reclamaban con desilusión que, a pesar de la situación, iban a estar eternamente listos para conversar de cualquier cosa que lo estuviese aturdiendo.

Su corazón empezaba a latir con velocidad, la respiración aún más entrecortada. De vuelta las ordinarias ganas de expulsar la ferocidad resguardada en sus adentros. Trataba hasta el cansancio evadir a sus familiares que hacían caso omiso al él negar sus problemas. Detestaba la idea de que ellos fuesen tan hipócritas, que se preocupasen por él. Steven desvió la mirada para ponérsela cínicamente a Connie y no tardó ella en asustarse por su propio mejor amigo.

—Quizás tuve uno que otro pensamiento acerca de... Ya saben... Golpear la cabeza de Diamante Blanco contra un pilar. Pero digamos que fracasé... —Drásticamente como un maníaco, disfrazó sus actos con orgullo—. ¡En realidad solo asesiné a Jasper!

—No tienen idea de lo malo que puedo ser. Ustedes creen que soy... Tan _grandioso_ , _maduro_ y que siempre _sé_ que hacer... Pero no es cierto ¡Aprendí todo eso de los problemas y más bien me hicieron empeorar!

—Ustedes creen que soy una especie de ángel o lo que sea. Pero ya no soy ese niño bondadoso.

—Soy un fraude.

—¡Soy un monstruo!

[💎]

El inmundo silencio fue lo único que lo abrazó traspasando la puerta atrapa zancudos del templo. Sostuvo la habilidad de contemplar el aire lúgubre dispersando la vacía cocina bajo la acumulación de mugre y escombros según el avance de los días. Igual que un sin fin de bombas atómicas detonando una tras una en su cabeza, expandiendo una desolación abrumadora a su entorno. 

No era novedoso que había dejado de prestar atención al cuidado de su alrededor.

Incluso al tener las cotizas puestas, sus plantas eran estremecidas por el suelo frío, frotando la epidermis de sus pies. Cada paso dado, era como si para colmo la ropa le fuese más pesada hasta lo indefinido. Más tarde de unos minutos aparentemente largos, aplastando sin remordimiento los restos de los que alguna era lejana fue su familia...

Consiguió ponerse de pie en la entrada y presenciar una última vez el espacio donde tenía escrito sus borrosos recuerdos. Aquellos que de repente cesaron sin pleno rastro, tal como lo hizo su persona considerando la activación del portal. Abandonando su casa para siempre.

Caminó por el terreno árido tan inhóspito de lo que alguna oportunidad fue la pieza de una joya del universo, evidencia de grandeza y de poderío. La pasada a la historia base diamante de su madre. El único detalle era esa imagen, lo que terminó volviéndolo un letargo. Viviendo sin sueños ni ambiciones.

La enorme sala de la base lunar era iluminada por las intensas ráfagas rosadas que irradiaban de su cuerpo ya algo distorsionado. Steven era consiente que serían los concluyentes instantes que aportaría su anatomía humana antes de que lo peor diera inauguración. Sin embargo, no portaba apuros del todo. Frenó para echarle un indiferente vistazo al mosaico de las Diamantes. Específicamente para menospreciar el de su madre.

Prosiguió con sus pisadas, cada vez más grandes y prolongadas, hasta llegar a la puerta que automáticamente detectó la presencia diamante y por ende se abrió sola. Careciendo de partículas terrenales en su ADN, Steven venció la gravedad y con firmeza se detuvo a unos cuantos metros de la base. Consciente que había asesinado a su familia, y a su mejor amiga, infirió que ya no era un santo como los demás idolatraban, y que potencialmente sus tías Diamantes notarían con certeza su falta de presencia; las posibilidades de que acabasen allí de algún modo eran altas.

_Pues, él ya tenía un plan para ellas_.

Jamás se supo cuánto duró la transformación permanente. Su mente se dañó completamente y era reflejado en su monstruoso cuerpo puntiagudo del semejante color rosa maldito. Observando la Tierra a miles de kilómetros de distancia, sus cuencas sin vida recalcaban que él no tenía salvación.

Steven estaría condenado a vagar por el resto de la eternidad en estos dominios siderales, velando por un futuro.


End file.
